


Bunden till världen

by Tarhi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Ron Bashing, Slash, Wings, angel draco malfoy
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarhi/pseuds/Tarhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco blir kidnappad och tvingas välja mellan döden och sin mänsklighet. Självklart gör han rätt val och Harry inser att han har en liten fetish för vingar... this will contain adult content</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jag har översatt Cheryl Dysons fanfic "Chains of Earth" för oss alla som gillar DracoXHarry noveller och gärna vill läsa dom på svenska. Men jag rekommenderar även att läsa på engelska för er som vill ha originalet. Orginalet finns att hitta på fanfiction.net. Självklart så är det svårt att få den att stämma exakt överens med den engelska men jag har gjort mitt bästa. Ge mig en kommentar om ni tycker vad ni läser (visa uppskattning, vore gulligt).

Eller om ni vill att jag ska ändra på någonting (för då kommer jag självklart göra det, spelar ingen roll om det gäller kommande kapitel eller ett jag redan skrivit) Vad jag försöker säga är att jag vill ha er åsikt. Om ni vill ha ännu mer /slash/ så borde ni läsa Cheryls andra fics ^^

Enjoy!

**Chains of Earth**

**Prolog**

_When we walk to the edge of all the light we have_

_and take the step into the darkness of the unknown,_

_we must believe that one of two things will happen._

_There will be something solid for us to stand on_

_or we will be taught to fly._

_-Patrick Overton_

Draco var iskall. Iskall och dessutom låg han jävligt obekvämt. En rysning rusade genom hans kropp, den påminde honom om annat än kylan och obehaget i hans ställning, även om de fortfarande fanns kvar. Båda känslorna blev intensivare när han öppnade sina ögon.

_Va i helvete?_ Han satte sig spikrakt upp och var sedan tvungen att blunda tills svindeln och kväljningarna hade försvunnit. Han svalde ner smaken av galla. Drogad verkade det som. Eller så blev han möjligtvis träffad med cruciatusförbannelsen när han blev anfallen.

Han öppnade sina ögon igen och började utforska sin omgivning närmare. Merlin, vad det var kallt. Och väldigt mörkt. Hans blick gled över den becksvarta stenen som omgav honom helt och hållet, han följde det upprepade mönstret av sten upp och ännu högre upp till den enda ljusfläcken han kunde se – en liten cirkel av den blygråhimlen högt där uppe.

"Är jag på botten i en grop?" frågade han rakt ut, som om hans röst skulle bryta illusionen. Hans andedräkt immade framför honom och han svepte sina armar omkring sig själv utan att ens bry sig om att ställa sig upp. Tydligen så brydde sig inte förövarna som tagit hit honom om han frös ihjäl här eller inte. Han behövde inte ens kolla för att veta att hans trollstav hade blivit borttagen. Men han kollade ändå; borta.

Draco reste sig upp. När han gjorde det så kände han hur hans klädnad strök emot någonting. Ljudet av glas mot sten väckte hans uppmärksamhet. Det låg två flaskor vid hans fötter tillsammans med en pappersbit. Han böjde sig ner och plockade upp dem. Handstilen var obekant, och väldigt svår att läsa i dunklet.

_Malfoy – du har blivit dömd och funnen skyldig. Andra må förlåta dina brott, men inte vi. Det är ett känt faktum att du aldrig dödar med dina egna händer, du föredrar att låta andra utföra ditt smutsjobb åt dig. Följaktligen, väljer vi att följa ditt exempel och erbjuder även barmhärtighet, på sätt och vis. Vi har lämnat två trolldrycker åt dig. Den ena med en svart kork innehåller att starkt gift. Den väljer du om du vill sona dina brott. Vi kan inte lova dig en smärtfri död, men brygden kommer att verka snabbt, och din ynkliga existens kommer att nå ett snabbt slut._

_Om du däremot är svag och väljer att leva så drick ur flaskan med en vit kork. Du kommer att överleva, men det kommer att kosta dig din mänsklighet och din högt värderade status som renblodig. Du kommer att bli mindre än en människa, en varelse som är avskyvärd och fruktad, någonting som inte är mer än ett djur. Med lite tur kommer du även att kunna fly från ditt fängelse. Välj klokt._

Draco stirrade med förskräckelse på flaskorna. För honom innebar båda en dödsdom. Den första skulle döda honom smärtsamt, men utan att dra ut på det. Draco var nära att krossa flaskan mot stengolvet. Han hade ingen önskan av att ta livet av sig. Han såg tomt på den andra flaskan. Mindre än en människa. Avskydd och fruktad. Vad i helvete var det för något? Vampyrblod?

Draco stoppade undan flaskorna i en ficka i hans klädnad. Han upplevde ett ögonblick av panik när de nästan gled ur hans fingrar under processen. Han lugnade ner sina nerver medan de lade sig till rätta i hans ficka. Till och med två fruktansvärda alternativ var bättre än inget alternativ alls.

Några få snöflingor svävade ner från öppningen som var för långt borta. Skit, precis vad han behövde nu, ännu mer kyla. Han gick på stället och smärtan sköts från hans tår som en chock av blodcirkulationen. Han rörde sig runt i sitt begränsade fängelse och letade efter möjliga utgångar, det fanns inga. Han insåg att han inte hade blivit nedslängd i en grop utan i en uttorkad brunn, något som förklarade stenmönstret på väggarna. Tur att den var tom, annars hade han vadat i vatten och frusit ännu mer.

Väggarna bestod av släta stenar med murade sprickor som var för små för att greppa tag i även med fingertopparna. Utgången var så högt uppe att det hade varit svårt att ta sig ut även med rep. Utan sin trollstav var han hjälplös. Dessutom frös han.

Draco satt ned och lutade sig mot väggen, han försökte att hålla sig så varm som möjligt. Den lilla cirkeln med ljus mörknade mer och mer och snöflingorna som singlade ned ökade i antal. Han skulle kunna döda för de varma kläder han hade burit när han blev tagen, men å andra sidan så skulle det nog bara förlänga hans lidande.

Han var inte säker på hur länge han skulle hålla ut. Han försökte springa på stället och vifta med armarna, men det värmde honom bara i korta ögonblick och lämnade honom kallare än någonsin när den iskalla luften rusade ner i hans lungor. Han skrek i ilska, svor att hämnas sina kidnappare och förbannade dem med varje vidrigt öde han kunde komma på. Han hoppandes att hans gormande skulle dra till sig uppmärksamhet från någon där uppe, med ingen dök upp för att bevittna hans lidande.

Han sjönk slutligen ned mot väggen, besegrad. Tröttheten svepte in honom i en slöja, han visste att det var en reaktion som var framkallad av kylan. Det skulle inte dröja länge innan han bara ville lägga sig ned och ge efter för den. Han vägrade tillåta det. Ingen Malfoy skulle lägga sig ned och dö av egen frivilligt. Till och med självmord vore ett bättre alternativ.

Draco grävde i sin ficka efter flaskorna. Han höll dem försiktigt, han hade inte längre någon känsel i sina fingrar. Han såg på flaskorna med ett ironiskt leende. Det var tur att det hade valt monokromatiska korkar. Det hade varit omöjligt att se färger i mörkret som nu omgav honom. Som det var nu tog det honom flera minuter att blinka genom frostiga ögonfransar för att urskilja den svaga blekheten som urskilde en kork från en annan.

Omänsklighet eller döden. Det var ett svårare beslut än vad Draco hade trott, speciellt med kylan som spred sig över honom och lovade att fylla honom med en ljuvlig glömska. Slutligen var det löftet om hämnd som avgjorde beslutet åt honom. Omänsklig innebar att fortfarande vara vid liv, och att vara vid liv innebar förmågan att utkräva hämnd.

Det var nästan ett irrelevant beslut. Hans frusna fingrar kunde inte bända loss korken från flaskan. Han drog och slet och snyftade lite i desperation innan han kom och tänka på att använda tänderna. Till och med då krävdes det upprepade försök eftersom att flaskan slank ur hans händer. Men till slut lossnade korken med ett poff. Dracos tänder skakade så kraftigt att han undrade hur han skulle dricka det. Han tvingade sig själv att slappna av, höll flaskan med båda händerna och tippade huvudet bakåt medan han dumpade innehållet i sin mun.

Det krävde all hans viljestyrka för att svälja och hålla kvar drycken. Smaken var bortom vidrigt and konsistensen var tjock, oljig och framkallade bilder av spya och koagulerat blod.

När drycken nådde hans mage glömde Draco bort allt vad smak och konsistens hette. Han skrek när smärtan exploderade genom honom. Det startade i hans mage och brusade genom varenda nerv. Våndan fortsatte och fortsatte tills han kände sig säker på att hans okända angripare hade ljugit för honom och båda flaskorna hade varit fyllda med det hemskaste gift man kunde tänka sig.

Sen förändrades smärtan. Den försvann inte, oh nej, istället ökade den i intensitet. Där Draco tidigare hade varit kall brändes han av eldslågor. Han försökte se på sina händer, han var säker på att någon hade tänt eld på honom och att han brann, eller smälte bort. Men nu var det inte bara mörkret omkring honom som gjorde honom blind. Smärtan verkade centrera på hans rygg, precis ovanför hans skulderblad. Han kunde känna hur hans kött bokstavligen slets isär och han skrek igen. Det var för mycket och Draco övergav sig själv till mörkret.

Det första han lade märke till var att han inte frös längre. Sen noterade han att han låg lika jävla obekvämt som förut. Draco öppnade ögonen i det svaga ljuset och såg samma blanka sten från förut. Han satte sig försiktigt upp och noterade lättat att han åtminstone var delvis mänsklig. Han kunde se sina händer och de såg ut precis ut som vanligt. Efter en snabb mental kontroll kände han sig fortfarande hyfsat okej. Det fanns en tyngd som pressade ner han axlar, men förutom det verkade allting som det skulle. Han ställde sig upp långsamt och försiktigt; han tippade nästan omkull, fångades upp av väggen och fortsatte katalogisera sin kropp och situation. Han var fortfarande kvar i den förbannade brunnen, vilket inte var någon överraskning. Hans fötter var normala. Benen var normala. Draco greppade tag om sitt skrev, det var normalt, tack gode Merlin!

Draco utstötte en suck av lättnad och noterade molnet av dimma som blev kvar efter hans utandning. Marken var pudrad med ett tjockt lager av snö, men Draco frös inte. Han böjde på fingrarna bara för att upptäcka att de inte var stela längre, ingen kyla och inte den minsta antydan till frostskador.

_Vad i helvete är jag för något? En vampyr? En varulv?_ Båda alternativen var obehagliga men inte outhärdliga.

Men sen spände Draco på ett par muskler som han inte hade haft tidigare och fångade en glimt av fjädrar ovanför axeln. Han snurrade runt i tron att han inte längre var ensam i brunnen, men hans tappade balansen. Han slog i marken och landade på någonting som orsakade honom en onormal mängd smärta. Han landade på sin egen vinge.

Han stirrade på vingtippen som stack fram under hans ben och greppade tag i sina fjädrar i misstro. Fjädrar. Han sträckte sig över axeln och ett illamående bredde ut sig i hans mage.

_Vingar._

Han hade vingar.

Det overkliga i det som hänt förvånade honom och fick honom att skratta som en galning. Vingar. Jag är en bevingad Malfoy. Den tanken krossade hans lilla ögonblick av nöje. Han var inte längre en Malfoy. Han var inte ens en människa. Han var ett missfoster. Draco sjönk ner på knä vid tanken och hans vingar böjdes instinktivt för att behålla balansen. Den rörelsen lossade på det som var kvar av hans klädnad – de hade givetvis trasats sönder när hans vingar uppstod. Draco slet av tyget och var nära att slänga det åt sidan innan han kom ihåg den andra flaskan. Han tog upp den och placerade i en ficka i sina byxor, det fanns en chans att han skulle behöva den senare. I samma veva tog han upp den tomma flaskan, korkade igen den och bestämde sig för att behålla den också.

Han såg upp mot den lilla cirkeln av ljus. Den var fortfarande blyfärgad och några få snöflingor singlade ned. Dom kunde inte längre skada honom, det var i alla fall något, han frös inte det minsta.

Draco spände sina vingar och satte igång med att lära sig att flyga.


	2. Kapitel 1

_Thou art an eagle_

_thou doest belong to the sky and not to the earth,_

_stretch forth thy wings and fly_

_-Paul H Dunn_

Harry transfererade sig till grindarna utanför Malfoys herrgård och blev omedelbart påmind om sådant som var bäst att glömma. Senaste gången han hade varit här hade han varit tillfångatagen av Dödsätarna. Ibland vaknade han upp kallsvettandes vid minnet, men i hans drömmar ljög inte Malfoy och spelade att han inte kände igen honom; istället pekade blondinen befallande på Harry och ropade: "Det är Harry Potter!" Sen brukar Voldemort dyka upp med en hög smäll, med en benig hand sträcker han sig efter Harry. Han vaknar med ett ryck och med ett skrik på sina läppar.

Han rynkade på pannan och skakade av sig minnet. Han hade inte hemsökts av den drömmen på länge… eller ja, på ett par veckor i alla fall. Den skulle troligtvis göra sig påmind efter ett besök på Malfoy Manor. Harry suckade.

Järngrindarna svängde upp på vid gavel i och med att Harry vandrade upp längs med vägen. De vita påfåglarna spatserade fortfarande omkring på ägorna, några av dem bredde ut sina stjärtfjädrar som en varning åt honom. De var fina fåglar, men även måna om sitt territorium och ondskefulla… påminde strakt om familjen Malfoy insåg han.

En husalf mötte honom vid ytterdörren och eskorterade honom till ett överdådigt rum, under tiden granskade han Harry uppmärksamt, som om han väntade på att han skulle roffa åt sig någon ovärderlig artefakt och gömma den under sin klädnad. Harry undrade lite lättsamt vad varelsen skulle göra under sådana omständigheter. Troligtvis skulle han förvandla Harry till en hög med aska.

Narcissa Malfoy lät honom inte vänta länge, tack och lov. Harry var rädd för att sätta sig ned. Klädseln såg ut som silke och den var  _vit_ , av alla jävla färger, det måste vara den minst rekommenderade färgen för en möbel om ens avsikt var att faktiskt använda den överhuvudtaget.

"Var vänlig och sitt ner, Auror Potter", sa hon graciöst. "Jag är tacksam över att ni har kommit hit."

Harry placerade sig motvilligt på en vitklädd stol och hoppades att hans klädnad inte var alltför dammig för att lämna ett avtryck på silket – klädnaderna han använde ute på fältet var inte utan en och en annan fläck. Han hade klätt sig i en anständig grön polotröja, Ginny hade sagt att den såg bra ut på honom. Narcissa satte sig mitt emot honom. Rummet var så stort att "mitt emot honom" innebar ett avstånd på åtminstone tio steg. Han lutade sig framåt så att hon skulle kunna höra honom.

"Det är mitt jobb, Mrs Malfoy. Och snälla, kalla mig Harry. Oavsett hur jag personligen känner för er son, så har det begåtts ett grovt brott. Det stod bara att han hade blivit kidnappad och överlevde sin rymning med nöd och näppe i ert brev. Du nämnde även att Malfoy… förlåt, du nämnde att  _Draco_  fick betala ett fruktansvärt pris när han vägrade dö. Skulle du kunna förklara det lite närmare?"

"Jag bör nog låta min son ge dig alla detaljer. Några av dem kommer att vara uppenbara när du ser honom." Smärta blixtrade genom hennes fina drag för ett ögonblick och Harry undrade varför. Var Malfoy – fan, han skulle bli tvungen att börja tänka på honom som Draco, åtminstone här på herrgården. Han undrade om Draco hade blivit vanskapt. Harry kände en gnutta av tillfredställelse vid tanken på Mr Perfekt Hy och Hår alldeles fördärvad, sen föste han skuldmedvetet undan tanken som hämndlysten och oprofessionell.

Narcissas sorg var i högsta grad verklig och hon stirrade på honom utan att tala under flera längre stunder, ända tills Harry insåg att hon vägrade blinka i ett försök att trycka ner tårarna. Han kände äkta skuld och förstod att det måste vara någonting allvarligt för att provocera en sådan reaktion även framför Harry.

"Jag borde varna dig, Auror Potter, min son är inte riktigt mänsklig… längre." En tår föll vid hennes ord, slingrade sig ned längs med hennes bleka kind och slank förbi hennes rosenglänsande läppar. En husalf dök upp bredvid henne med en spetskantad näsduk. Hon tog den och torkade frånvarande bort vätan. Alfen försvann.

"Draco var väldigt motsträvig till att blanda in Ministeriet. Det tog mig en vecka att övertyga honom. Han vill ingenting annat än att få tag på sina förövare och förstöra dem. Lyckligtvis, så har han inte så mycket information att gå på och han kan inte lämna herrgården för att förhöra folk. Hans påtvingade fångenskap har nästan varit en välsignelse på så vis. Jag vill inte utsätta honom för någon mer fara." Hennes bleka ögon blixtrade till. "Jag älskar honom, trots det han har blivit. Och jag vill hålla honom i säkerhet." Hon ställde sig upp och någonting hårt i hennes blick gjorde hennes fruktansvärd att beskåda. "Men, jag vill att de skyldiga jävlarna ska betala för vad de har gjort! Jag vill ha dem lemlästade och  _själlösa_ för vad de har gjort! Det må så vara att min son inte var ett helgon under kriget, men han förtjänade inte  _det här._

Harry lutade sig bakåt. Han visste att någon hade gjort ett extremt misstag när de retade upp den här kvinnan. Hon hade förrått Voldemort för att rädda sin son, det fanns ingen dödlig som hade en chans emot henne. Hon suckade tungt.

"Du ska få träffa honom nu. Jag ber dig att ursäkta hans dåliga humör."

Harry brydde sig inte om att berätta att Draco alltid hade haft ett dåligt humör omkring honom, så det skulle nog inte vara en så stor skillnad.

Narcissa knackade lätt på dörren innan hon öppnade för att släppa in Harry. Han klev in och noterade att det var alldeles kolsvart härinne. Dörren smällde igen bakom honom och han tog ett par försiktiga steg framåt innan han stannade, det fanns ingen mening med att springa in i någon möbel. Draco skulle utan tvekan finna det ytterst roande.

"Malfoy?" frågade han osäkert och önskade att han hade tagit reda på vad för sort av "inte riktigt mänsklig" Draco nu var. Vampyr? Varulv? Vilie?

"Potter", kom ett torrt svar. Rösten var åtminstone densamma.

"Jag kom för att… ehm… hjälpa dig", sa Harry. En hånfull fnysning mötte hans ord. Harry slog ner sin irritation.

"Det är lite sent för det Potter. Var fanns du för tio dagar sedan när jag behövde din hjälp?" Orden var sarkastiska men de hade ett sting av förtvivlan som chockade Harry. Skit, vad kunde ha varit så illa att det fick Draco att längta efter hans hjälp.

"Kan jag få se dig?" frågade han tyst och tittade åt de håll som Malfoys röst kom ifrån. Det uppstod en lång paus och han kunde känna Malfoys motvilja. Det fångade Harrys nyfikenhet. Hur illa kunde det vara? Hade han förvandlats till ett monster?

"Visst", kom det slutliga svaret.

Harry förberedde sig själv när ljuset flödade genom rummet. Han blinkade för ett ögonblick i det bländande ljuset och flämtade nästan högt, helt utom sig, när hans återvändande synförmåga lokaliserade blondinen.

Harry fann det väldigt svårt att andas helt plötsligt. Han hade aldrig tidigare uppskattat Malfoy som attraktiv. Den blonda pojken hade alltid verkat blek och tunn, och något spetsig med alltför många vinklar och kanter. Det var visserligen för fem år sedan och de var inte sjutton längre. Vuxenlivet passade Malfoy, och det gjorde även  _vingarna._

Harry tog flera steg framåt och försökte att inte stirra medan han katalogiserade förändringarna – förutom vingarna såklart; de var uppenbara. Till att börja med, så var håret längre, mjukare och föll ner över de grå ögonen. Även Malfoys ansikte hade skiftat lite, alla skarpa vinklar hade fyllts ut och lämnade nu kvar en utmejslad skönhet. Malfoy hade bar överkropp, och även om han fortfarande var slank så kunde han inte längre beskrivas som tunn. Han hade dessutom blivit längre, nu var han lite längre än Harry.

Vingarna… herre gud vingarna var fantastiska. Stora massor med snövita fjädrar som verkade lyfta fram Malfoys ljusa hy och hår.

Harry försökte säga någonting, men det enda han fick fram var ett idiotiskt "wow".

~~ O ~~

Draco stirrade på aurorn. Han hade förväntat sig ett roat flin, tillfredställelse eller till och med avsmak. Han hade inte förväntat sig att Potter skulle uttrycka sig med någonting som påminde om vördnad med ett yttrande av någonting som gränsade till beundran.

Potter gick fram och hans blick verkade beröra Draco överallt utan att fokusera på vingarna.

"Är det här den enda förändringen?" frågade Potter tyst.

Draco stirrade, han välkomnade ilskan. "Räcker det inte för dig? Skulle du ha föredragit ärr, klor och en svans också?"

"Absolut inte", svarade han spydigt. "Jag är inte så förtjust i ärr, och dina klor är långa och ondskefulla som de är även om det bara är ord. Vad för sorts svans tänker du dig?"

Draco stirrade. "Jag är inte på humör för skämt, Potter", snäste han. Han blev förvånad över att aurorn såg ångerfull ut.

"Förlåt, jag försöker bara lätta upp stämningen. Kan du berätta hur det här gick till? Din mor ville inte ge mig några detaljer – hon ansåg att det var bäst om du berättade."

Rösten var lugnande och professionell. _Auror-snack_ , antog Draco. Han suckade nästan av lättnad. Han föredrog Potters strikta Pratar-Inte-Strunt röst framför något som lät som medlidande eller hån.

"Det var en trolldryck", erkände Draco med en slätstruken röst.

"Okej. Vad sägs om att vi börjar från början? På så vis behöver jag inte ställa lika många frågor. Var befann du dig och vad gjorde du när du blev anfallen?"

"Jag var i Diagongränden, ensam."

Potter viftade med sin trollstav och fick fram en pergamentrulle och en snabb-citats fjäderpenna som krafsade ner någonting så fort Potter frågade något.

"Vad hade du på dig?"

"En rosa balklänning", fräste Draco. "Vad spelar det för roll?"

"Standardfrågor", svarade Potter och ryckte på axlarna. "Jag behöver veta hur du var klädd, vad du bar på, vad du höll i, tappade, etcetera."

Draco suckade och bet tillbaka en ursäkt. Han behövde påminna sig om att Potter var här i ett officiellt ärende, han var inte här för att få Draco att känna sig som en idiot – den delen verkade bara komma naturligt. "Som du vill. Jag hade en svart nundupäls-mantel fodrad med silverräv, pälsfodrade svarta läderhandskar, en nundu-päls-mössa, en skogsgrön klädnad, en vit kashmirtröja, svarta byxor, strumpor och stövlar. Jag bar min trollstav och en paket som innehöll mandelkola."

"Utmärkt. Var kom du ifrån och vart var du på väg?"

"Jag hade precis lämnat Fortecus och var på väg till apotekaren."

"Vad hände sen?"

"Tja… När jag närmade mig Madam Malkins klädbutk så blev jag träffad av en lamslagnings besvärjelse. Någon grep tag i mina armar – en på varje sida, nu när jag tänker på det – och drog mig in i en gränd.

"Kan du beskriva dem?"

Draco skakade på huvudet. "Jag såg bara glimtar av dem i och med att jag inte kunde röra på huvudet. En var större, ungefär ett halvt huvud längre än mig. Troligtvis en man, och han var stark." Draco blev förvånad över alla detaljer som han kunde komma ihåg när han såg på händelsen mer objektivt. Kunde det vara så att Potter faktiskt visste vad han höll på med? "Han jobbade snabbt när han drog in mig i gränden. Den andra var kortare och svagare. Det kan ha varit en kvinna eller en yngre man."

"Lade du märke till någonting annat hos dem? Försök att tänka tillbaka och tänk med alla dina fem sinnen. Du har beskrivit deras utseende; ta det ett steg längre nu. Kan du minnas några utstickande dofter? Någon parfym eller Cologne?"

Draco övervägde tanken och försökte minnas. Hade det funnits någon feminin parfym?

"Jag tror att den mindre figuren kan ha varit en kvinna. Hon kan ha haft en parfym på sig men vid det här laget kan det bara så att min hjärna fyller i luckorna i mitt antagande.

Potters gröna ögon verkade värdera honom och han nickade. "Vi lämnar det och noterar det som en möjlighet. Sa dem någonting till varandra eller utstötte några ljud?"

"Den mindre talade två gånger. Först när var det lamslagnings besvärjelsen och sen besvärjelsen för att knocka mig. Vet du, jag är helt säker nu på att det var en kvinna, även om rösten var väldigt tyst och troligtvis förhäxad."

Potter nickade. "Det skulle kanske komma ihåg mer i ett minnesåll. Jag kan ta med en om du inte har något emot att träffa mig en gång till. Den kommer inte att avslöja sådant som du inte minns, . ansikten, men den kan förstärka de intryck som du redan minns. Åtminstone tillfälligt."

Draco tvekade, han var ovillig till att möta sin barndoms fiende ytterligare en gång, men vad hade han förväntat sig egentligen? Trodde han att en intervju med Potter skulle räcka för att han skulle ge sig ut och tillfånga ta förövarna och dra dem inför rätta? Draco stod inte ut med det här arrangemanget, det var ett enormt slöseri med tid och troligtvis så roade sig Potter på hans bekostnad.

Draco ryckte uttryckslöst på axlarna som svar på Potters fråga. De gröna ögonen såg på honom uppmärksamt.

"Jag är nästan klar", sa Potter. "Kommer du ihåg någonting angående deras klädnader? Vad var det för tyg? Såg du någonting av deras trollstavar? Var dem styva eller elastiska? Långa eller korta?"

Draco fnös. "Tja, deras klädnader hade luva, dem var billiga och väldigt smaklösa. Det var ingenting av hög kvalité, jag skulle tro att de var gjorda av billig undermållig ull."

"Hur kan du veta det?"

"Genom att se på dem såklart. Alla tyger faller på ett speciellt sätt, vet du. Man kan alltid se kvalité på en gång."

Potter skrattade faktiskt. "Har du någon aning om hur bögigt det där låter?"

Draco blängde surt och försökte ignorera kommentaren. Han borde ha insett att förolämpningarna skulle komma förr eller senare, även om de kom från ett oväntat hörn.

"Jag har ett på jävla  _vingar_ , Potter. Av någon anledning tror jag inte att min sexualitet gör någon större skillnad i det här läget."

Potters spekulerande blick svepte över Draco ännu en gång och ett gåtfullt leende böjde på aurorns läppar. Draco undrade när i helvete Potter hade blivit spännande. Draco ville smyga fram och skaka honom ordentligt, krävandes att få veta vad det där förbannade leendet betydde. På det viset hade ingenting ändrats, Draco hade alltid velat behandla Harry Potter på ett våldsamt vis.

"Billiga klädnader", sa Potter blankt. "Okej, den sista frågan angående själva kidnappningen, även om du delvis har svarat på den redan… Intuition, intryck, känslor. Du sa att du trodde att den ena var en kvinna och den andra en man. Någonting mer? Någon gissning angående deras identitet eller varför de valde ut dig?"

Draco gick till ett närliggande skrivbord och utan att förlora balansen eller snubbla till. Han var inte van vid den nya tyngden från axlarna och obalansen från vingarna. Han tog upp en bit pergament och räckte över den till Potter. Aurorn rörde sig närmare för att ta emot den.

"Bara ett intryck, antar jag. Baserat på hur de hanterade mig, så tror jag att de båda hatade mig innerligt. Jag har inga tvivel på att de var specifikt ute efter mig. Varför, ja… jag satte ihop en lista."

Potter skummade igenom texten. Draco hade skrivit två prydliga kolumner baserat på kön över potentiella fiender som hyste agg mot honom, orsakerna var nedklottrade bredvid. Han förväntade sig en spydig kommentar över den stora mängden namn, men Potter vek bara ihop lappen och lade undan den i en ficka.

"Tack, det här kommer att ge mig någonting att börja med. Jag kan åtminstone kontrollera alibin till att börja med. Vet du vart de förde dig efter själva kidnappningen?"

Draco beskrev brunnen och det han kunde komma ihåg från dess geografiska placering. Det kändes som om det tagit en evighet att ta sig hem och koordinera sina vingar.

"Skulle du kunna hitta dit igen?"

Draco ryckte på axlarna och nickade, fastän han inte var helt säker.

"Skulle du kunna ta mig dit?"

"Självklart, Potter. Hoppa på så flyger jag dit dig som tandféen." Potter sa ingenting och Draco hånlog. "Få bort de här jävla vingarna och så guidar jag dit dig på en kvast. Men fram till dess har jag inga planer på att lämna det här huset."

Potter lät det passera. "Jag ska försöka lokalisera brunnen efter dina direktioner. Jag tvivlar på att det kommer vara så enkelt som att den är placerad på dina kidnappares tomt. Men vi kanske har tur. Vad hände efter att du vaknat upp i brunnen?"

Draco beskrev scenariot med en röst som var så blank och känslokall som möjligt, utan att ge en hint om hur han hade känt sig där och då. Potter såg ändå helt förskräckt ut. Draco räckte över pergamentet och den tomma flaskan. Potter tog emot dem försiktigt och placerade den i en mörk säck innan han stoppade in alltihop i ytterligare en ficka.

"Du sa att det var två flaskor."

"Jag lämnade kvar giftet." Draco ljög. Han hade inga planer på att lämna över giftet, han skulle kunna behöva det.

"Så du svalde drycken och vaknade… så här."

Draco nickade.

"Får jag undersöka dina vingar?" frågade Potter och rodnade kraftigt och fingrade på sitt hår. Draco hade blivit road av Potters reaktion om inte tanken på att bli berörd av aurorn var väldigt skrämmande.

"Jag är ingen attraktion eller ett –"  _Djur,_  var han på väg att säga, innan han insåg att han var mer djur än människa numera.

"Jag vet. Jag behöver bara ha korrekta fakta till min rapport, och jag behöver faktiskt veta hur de… sitter fast."

Draco ville argumentera emot, men hans önskan att aurorn skulle ge sig av var större.

"Om det får dig att försvinna så, ja." fräste Draco och bredde ut sina vingar med ett ryck. Rörelsen fick honom att häpna – det hade skett utan att hans avsikt.

"Det kommer att gå fort och sen försvinner jag", lovade Potter. Han rörde sig runt till Dracos sida och sträckte ut handen för att röra de mjuka vita fjädrarna vid Dracos skuldra. Känslan var nästan plågsamt känslig. De var skitirriterande att vartenda jäkla fjäder verkade bära på ett knippe nerver som skickade elektriska vibrationer genom Draco vid simplaste beröring. Det hjälpte inte att Potters ansiktsuttryck hade återgått till en bisarr vördnad.

"Åh", sa Potter mjukt. Yttrandet orsakade en märklig, ovälkommen känsla som susade genom Dracos inre, som om något hade transfererats från Potter till Draco och bosatt sig inom honom genom ett enda ord.

Potter rörde vid Dracos hud på den punkten där vingen gick ihop med hans rygg genom vilka ben som nu hade vuxit upp där. Hans känslor svävade för ett ögonblick och Draco väste till. Potter ryckte undan sin hand.

"Förlåt. Är min hand kall?"

Draco klev snabbt åt sidan och svor att aldrig låta  _det_  hända igen inom en snar framtid.

~~ O ~~

Harry tog motvilligt ner sin hand när Malfoy flyttade på sig. Hans fingrar verkade brinna från värmen som Malfoy utstrålade.  _Herregud dom där fjädrarna._  Dom var lika mjuka som ejderdun, Harry ville smeka dem i sin fulla längd och gnugga sitt ansikte mot den mjuka vitheten

 _Skärp dig Harry_ , beordrade han sig själv. _Det spelar ingen roll hur vackra och mjuka dom är, de sitter fortfarande fast på_ Malfoy _vilket är detsamma som ondskan förkroppsligad._ Han studerade Malfoys profil och kände ett sting av medlidande över den blondes sorgsna uttryck. Tja, han kanske inte var ondskefull längre. Människorna som hade kidnappat honom och förvandlat honom till ( _en ängel_ ) vad han än nu var, var onda. Harry insåg att han skulle söka tills han fann dem, oavsett vad som krävdes.

"Då så, Malfoy", sa han. "Jag tror jag har tillräckligt mycket information för tillfället. Jag kommer tillbaka imorgon med minnesållet om det är okej."

Obeslutsamheten syntes i Dracos ansikte och hans perfekta tänder bet oroligt i underläppen. Harry bestämde sig för att det vore en bra idé att sluta tänka på Malfoy som  _perfekt,_  för nu började han tänka på killen med andra smickrande adjektiv. Det vore bättre att hålla sig till beskrivningar så som  _irriterande_  och  _motbjudande._

Ändå kunde han inte kontrollera sin lättnad när Malfoy nickade hövligt. Ha sa till sig själv att han helt enkelt tyckte synd om stackaren som var fast här i en kvav herrgård, rädd för att visa sitt ( _perfekta_ ) ansikte och sina ( _perfekta_ ) vingar för omvärlden. Det hade absolut ingenting att göra med att han  _ville_  träffa Malfoy igen.

Harry samlade ihop sina pergament och trollade bort Snabb-Citats pennan innan han gick mot dörren. Han stannade till med handen på dörrhandtaget och vände sig om mot den bleka figuren.

"Det är kanske inte till sådan stor tröst, speciellt när det kommer från mig, men dem passar bra på dig. Du ser…" Ordet  _vacker_  snubblade nästan över hans läppar innan han vred på handtaget och flydde ut ur rummet. När i helvete hade han utvecklat en fetisch för fjädrar?


	3. Kapitel 2

_Fly, dotard, fly!_

_With thy wise dreans and fables of the sky._

_\- Alexander Pope_

* * *

* * *

 

Draco rynkade på pannan efter att aurorn försvunnit.  _Jag ser vadå? Dum ut? Idiotisk ut? Skrattretande?_ Han ville skrika åt Potter i frustration. Men aurorn hade inte sett roat på honom, hans ansiktsuttryck hade påmint mer om det hos ett barn som öppnar sina julklappar.

Han gick bort till en helfigursspegel, han studerade sig själv och försökte se sig själv med Potters ögon. Vad i helvete hade Potter sett? Dracos hud var fortfarande blek, hans hår var fortfarande silverblont och hans läppar kröktes fortfarande i samma ständiga hånleende. Vingarna var den enda yttre skillnaden såvitt han kunde se. Han tänkte på Potters mjuka "Åh" och det underliga uttrycket på hans ansikte. Draco vände sig äcklat bort från spegeln.

 _Skit samma._  Gryffindoraren hade alltid varit underlig, han hittade sina vänner bland jättar, kentaurer och familjen Weasly. Han såg troligtvis på Draco som ytterligare en ömklig varelse som behövde räddas. Oavsett vad Harry såg i honom eller inte såg så var Draco utstött. Det enda han hade nu var hämnd, och han behövde Potter för att peka ut i vilken riktning han skulle gå.

En försiktig knackning hördes bakom dörren och Draco kände ett ovälkommet sug av hopp – kanske var Potter tillbaka – han ströp den känslan snabbt. Var han verkligen så desperat efter sällskap?

Hans mor öppnade dörren och klev in med ett tvekande steg.

"Draco?" frågade hon. "Är allting som det ska?"

 _Jag har fortfarande fjädrar om det är det du undrar,_  tänkte han torrt. "Ja då."

Hon gick till skrivbordet och låtsades sysselsätta sig med att rätta till pergamenten och flytta runt bläckflaskorna. Det hade blivit hennes nya vana – att fokusera sin uppmärksamhet på slumpmässiga föremål för att undvika att se på sin son.

"Har han gått med på att hjälpa dig?" frågade hon, trots att hon hade talat med Potter på hans väg ut.

"Självklart. Det ligger i hans natur att hjälpa hopplösa fall och rädda alla missfoster i världen", sa Draco bittert.

Hon ryckte till och såg rakt på Draco för ett kort ögonblick. "Vi kommer klara det här Draco", sa hon hårt.

Han suckade, han var inte på humör för att blidka henne. Potters besök hade påmint honom om allt han hade förlorat. "Jag hoppas bara att han kan ta mig till dem jävlarna som har gjort det här", sa Draco. "Allt annat är inte högprioriterat."

"Att hämnas är inte lika viktigt som att återvända dig till människa, Draco", rättade hon honom snabbt. Vilket fick Draco att trycka ner en fnysning av misstro. Hans förändring hade skett grundligt på alla plan, trodde hon verkligen att han skulle kunna ta en annan trolldryck och förvandlas till det normala? "Jag har tillbringat de senaste två dagarna med att gå igenom varenda bok i biblioteket", fortsatte hon utan att se på honom. "Jag har inte hittat något än, men det finns något lovande i…"

Hon pratade på helt omedveten om att Draco inte längre lyssnade. Han tvivlade på att hans fars bibliotek hade en lösning till hans situation. Om det hade varit en trollformel som omvandlat honom så hade det kanske varit möjligt att omvända effekten. Men trolldrycker hade en tendens att vara permanenta och oftast oåterkalleliga. Hans mystiska fiender hade vetat vad de höll på med.

Hans mor fick äntligen slut på självuppmuntrande ord, hon gav Draco ett svagt leende innan hon försvann. Han suckade. Hon hade inte rört vid honom sedan han kom tillbaka, vilket inte var helt överraskande – familjen Malfoy var knappast demonstrativa – men även en lätt beröring kunde ha hjälpt honom att stå emot ensamheten som drog ner honom i förtvivlan. Om hans egen mor inte ville röra honom… Draco mindes Potters lätta beröring på hans vingar, den flyktiga smekningen av hans hud. Var det det bästa han kunde hoppas på?

Han rynkade på pannan och lade undan alla tankar på Potter. Draco skulle träffa honom imorgon hur som helst. Det störde honom att han faktiskt såg fram emot besöket.

~~ O ~~

Harry lämnade Malfoy Manor och transfererade sig hem till Grimmaldiplan nummer 12. Han hade glömt att be om Malfoys tillåtelse att berätta om fallet för Kingsley. Det var tillräckligt seriöst för att stämplas som ett riktigt fall istället för någonting som han skulle kunna utreda under sin fritid. Det var möjligt att motivet var en vendetta mot just Malfoy, men om fler renblodiga dök upp med vingar så skulle Ministeriet få problem för att inte ha tagit tag i det på en gång.

Harry klädde av sig och tänkte på Malfoys vingar. Det var ett märkligt sätt att söka hämnd på, även om det i Malfoys fall hade varit den bästa tänkbara hämnden. Harry kunde ana hur djup Malfoys förtvivlan var bakom hans fnysande överlägsna fasad. Vingar. En renblodig med Dracos status skulle nästan se det lika illa som döden.

Harry ställde den tomma flaskan på skrivbordet och kom och tänka på en sak. Han skulle behöva hjälp med att spåra trolldrycken, om det ens var möjligt. Det var synd att trollkarlsvärlden inte hade någon motsvarighet till fingeravtryck, annars hade flaskan i sig själv varit värdefull. Det var möjligt att spåra en magisk signatur som lämnats på ett föremål, men gärningsmännen var troligtvis medvetna om det och hade säkert tilltagit säkerhetsåtgärder.

Krake död upp bredvid honom och föste undan Harrys smutsiga klädnad. "Herr Harrys bad är redo", sa han.

"Tack Krake", svarade Harry frånvarande. "Var vänlig och rör inte den här flaskan – jag behöver ta den till Ministeriet."

"Ja, herr Harry. Vill herr Harry ha middag snart?" Frågan var hoppfull och Harry undrade om den gamla husalfen faktiskt njöt av att förberedda Harrys måltider, eller om han bara avskydde familjen Weasly så pass mycket att han var beredd att göra vad som helst så länge som Harry inte gick dit.

"Nej, du kommer ihåg att jag ska till familjen Weasly ikväll? Du behöver inte vänta uppe."

"Krake kommer ihåg, herr Harry. Krake hoppas bara på att herr Harry stannar hemma istället." Husalfens röst pyrde av ogillande.

"Jag tänker fortfarande gå, Krake. Tack ändå. Harry klev ner i badkaret och kastade en förtrollning som fick vattnet att stiga upp i en stråle och sen strila ner över hans huvud – hans version av en mugglardusch. Någon dag skulle han rigga upp en duschgardin runt badkaret, men det var tillräckligt enkelt att trolla bort vattenpölarna från golvet när han duschat färdigt, det skulle nog aldrig bli av att införskaffa en duschgardin.

Ytterliggare en förtrollning torkade hans hår, men han brydde sig inte om att reda ut rufset. Mrs. Weasly skulle ta sig an den uppgiften i samma ögonblick som han dök upp. Hon verkade inte kunna hjälpa det. Hans tankar stannade upp och mindes med ett sting att det var länge sen hon hade varit mammig mot honom, vilket inte var så förvånande. Han kände ångest när han tänkte på den kvällen och skakade den tanken ur huvudet. Middagen föra veckan hade varit ansträngd, men det hade gått bra.

Han klädde sig snabbt, han insåg att han redan var sen. När han ansåg sig vara anständig transfererade han sig.

Han dök upp utanför ytterdörren till kråkboet och knackade artigt. Molly Weasly öppnade: "Harry, Hur många gånger har jag sagt dig att det är okej att transferera sig direkt in i köket?"

Harry log artigt och gav henne sitt vanliga svar, "Ja Mrs. Weasly." Han kände ett sting av vemod när han tänkte på att de dagar då han varit bekväm med att poppa upp hemma hos familjen Weasly var över. Han visste att de bjöd över honom av gammal vana och påtvingad artighet. Harry tackade fortfarande ja till inbjudningarna i ett desperat försök att laga någonting som gått sönder, troligtvis för alltid.

Kom in och sätt dig ner. Alla andra är redan här, vi var inte säkra på om du skulle komma."

Harry stammade fram en ursäkt, men hon ignorerad den och ledde honom till köket som luktade underbart. Hans mun började vattna vid tanken på biff, potatis och sås.

"Harry, min pojke, kom och sätt dig", sa Arthur varmt. Harry var nästan löjligt glad över hans närvaro. Trots allting som hänt verkade Arthurs tillgivenhet stadig och oföränderlig.

"Ja Harry", sa Ron högt. "Kom och välsigna oss med din magnifika närvaro."

Harry tryckte ner en suck och visste att kvällen skulle sluta illa. Ron sluddrade redan och ett glas eldwhiskey stod halvtomt bredvid hans tallrik. Ginny såg på honom med en ursäktande blick medan han satte sig ner på en strategiskt tom stol bredvid henne.

"Jag är förvånad över att du ens brydde dig om att dyka upp", fortsatte Ron. "Stora höjdaren till auror kommer och äter middag med oss dödliga."

"Det räcker Ron", snäste Arthur.

"Jaså det gör det?" svarade Ron stridslystet.

"Jag borde kanske gå", sa Harry tyst till Mr. Weasly och noterade Mrs. Weaslys tårar när hon satte sig ner mitt emot Harry.

"Nej, nej, vad sägs om att den fantastiske Harry Potter stannar kvar och så går jag.?" erbjöd Ron. "Du har ändå alltid önskat att han var din jävla son, inte sant mamma? Perfekte Potter, den perfekte sonen."

"Lägg av Ron, du är full", sa Ginny skarpt.

Ron skrattade elakt. "Jag är full nog att se den jäkla sanningen, någonting som du skulle behöva en rejäl dos av Ginevra. Tror du att han kommer komma krypande tillbaka till dig en dag, din dumma kossa?"

"Ronald!" skrek Mrs. Weasly. Hennes röst var på gränsen till ett utbrott. "Hur vågar du tala med din syster på det viset?"

Harry drog undan sin stol och ställde sig upp, han kände sig illamående trots den frestande doften av mat och det faktum att han inte hade ätit sen tidigt imorse.

"Ja låt oss alla låtsas", hånade Ron. "Det är ett Weasly-drag, inte sant? Ginny låtsas att Harry älskar henne, mamma låtsas att Fred inte är död, och jag – ja, jag låtsas att jag fortfarande kan gå!" Han lade båda handflatorna på bordet och vacklade framåt, bordet skramlade och han slog omkull en bägare.  _"Fan ta dig Ron!"_  Molly Weasly brast i gråt.

Harry backade undan när Arthur ställde sig upp och sträckte sig efter honom, om det nu var för att hålla fast honom eller stödja sig mot honom kunde han inte avgöra.

"Jag ledsen", sa Harry. "Herregud, jag är verkligen ledsen."

Ron slängde sig över bordet, han spillde ut mat och välte sin eldwhiskey när han vevade med armarna. Molly grät och begravde huvudet i sina händer och Arthur riktade sin uppmärksamhet åt att trösta henne.

Ginny ställde sig upp och gick bort från bordet. "Jag följer dig ut", sa hon.

Harry kände sig som en ynkrygg när han flydde därifrån, men hans lättnad vägde tyngre än skuldkänslorna.

"Jag borde inte ha kommit", sa han när dörren stängdes bakom honom och den kalla kvällsvinden slog i hans ansikte. Han andades djupt, det kändes som om han bröstkorg skulle brista.

"Det är inte ditt fel, han mådde bra förra veckan. Jag borde ha varnat dig för att han hade druckit idag.", sa Ginny. Harry chansade och blickade åt hennes håll och såg hur hennes vackra ansikte var fläckat av sorg.

"Ginny, vad han sa – "

"Harry nej", sa hon skarpt. "Vi har gått igenom det här ett dussin gånger och han har rätt. Du älskar mig inte längre."

 _Jag älskar dig som en syster_ , villa han säga, men han hade sagt det en gång förut och kraften i hennes ilska hade nästan krossat honom. Han öppnade munnen för att säga något men Ginny avbröt honom.

"Harry, du måste förstå. Ingen av oss anklagar dig för någonting. Inte ens Ron när han är vid sina sinnens fulla bruk."

"Ja", sa Harry, utan egentligen tro på det hon sa. Ron anklagade honom definitivt och det med all rätt. Om Harry bara hade varit lite snabbare och visat lite mer uppmärksamhet…

Ginny lade sin hand på hans och kramade om den lätt. Han vågade inte dra undan den, han var rädd att hon skulle se det som ännu ett avvisande.

"Säg till Molly att jag ber om ursäkt", sa Harry hest.

Hon suckade och nickade innan hon släppte taget. "Jag älskar dig Harry."

Han ryckte till som om hon att stuckit en kniv i honom och nickade dumt innan han transfererade. I sitt rum stirrade han på den tomma flaskan på sitt skrivbord och försökte finna någonting att hålla fast vid. Hela hans värld verkade bestå av koncentrerad förtvivlan.

Han kunde inte älska Ginny, han kunde inte hjälpa Ron, och han kunde inte väcka Fred Weasly från de döda. Kanske kunde han hjälpa Malfoy det bevingade miraklet.

Harry skrattade och insåg att han var på gränsen till hysteri.

Ja det var ju en jävla tröst.


	4. Kapitel 3

_No one regrets what is before his feet;_

_We all gaze at the stars_

_-Quintus Ennius_

I slutändan beslutade Harry sig för att besöka Hermione. Hon beviljade honom tillgång via flampulvernätverket och suckade när hon kollade på klockan.

"Vad hände?" frågade hon ställde åt sidan en tjock bok som hon läste. En kort sammanfattning av Ministeriets historia. Harry gjorde en grimas.

"Ron var full", sa han.

"Jag antar att du inte har ätit?" frågade hon och svarade på sin egen fråga genom att marschera ut till köket. Harry följde efter och satte sig vid det lilla bordet medan hon värmde upp vatten med en trollformel och kastade in lite pasta. Hon tog ut en skål med sås och värmde upp den. Hermiones hus var en märklig blandning av mugglarförmål och trollkarlssaker. Hon hade en modern spis och ett kylskåp men båda drevs av magi istället för av elektricitet.

Harry åt tacksamt upp pastan och drack två honungsöl. Hermione doppade små bitar av bröd i den sås som blev över och såg på medan han åt.

"Så Ron beter sig fortfarande som en idiot?" kommenterade hon efter att Harry ätit klart. Harry rodnade.

"Han har rätten att bete sig så:"

"Det har gått sju månader Harry! Han har ingen rätt att utsätta alla runtomkring honom för hans ständiga ilska. Om familjen Weasly skulle sluta dalta med honom som stackars trasiga lilla Ronnyponny – " Hon avbröt sig själv och tog ett lugnande andetag. "Förlåt, Jag vet att det är en öm punkt hos dig, men Harry, du måste sluta anklaga dig själv. Det som hände med Ron var en olycka!"

Harry nickade och betrakta ringarna av vatten på bordet som kondenserat från flaskorna. Han lyfte upp en flaska och placerade den rytmiskt på bordet och skapade på så vis ett symetriskt mönster. Han trodde inte på ett ord av vad Hermione sa och hon visste om det. Harry kände sig ansvarig för Rons olycka och även det faktum att Hermione dumpade Ron kort efter det.

"Har du några intressanta fall på gång?" frågade hon för att byta ämne.

Harry började tacksamt tänka på sitt jobb istället. "Ja faktiskt. Det finns ett fall där skulle behöva din hjälp, men jag måste få hans tillåtelse först. Förhoppningsvis kan jag övertala honom.

Om det var någon som kunde hjälpa honom spåra trollrycken som använts på Malfoy, så var det Hermione. Harry uppskattade inte tanken på att erkänna det för Malfoy. Hermione nickade och förstod att han inte skulle säga något mer om det. Deras konversation vändes mot trivialiteter hos Ministeriet och Harry kände sig mycket lugnare när han återvände hem och gick och la sig.

~~O~~

Draco var irriterad. Han hade gått fram och tillbaka till spegeln sex gånger för att snygga till håret och han insåg att han snyggade till sig själv för Harry Potter. Och inte nog med det, han såg fram emot besöket löjligt mycket. Det bevisade väl hur desperat han var efter sällskap, det spelade ingen roll vem det var. Draco hade varit nära att skriva till Greg och be honom komma förbi, han var nästan villig att avslöja sin hemlighet i utbyte mot en normal konversation. I själva verket hade Draco undvikit Greg som snart skulle bli förolämpad om Draco hittade på en ursäkt till för att undvika att träffa honom. Han skulle bli tvungen att avslöja sig, förhoppningsvis skulle den långa vänskapen mellan dem övervinna Gregs avsky inför det som Draco hade blivit.

Draco var inte beredd att chansa.

Han såg på sin spegelbild och rynkade på pannan åt det han såg. Han såg bra ut, faktiskt. Han hade bestämt sig för att ha en tröja på sig den här gången istället för att riskera någon form av hud-mot-hud kontakt med Potter, även om aurorn hade få anledningar att röra vid honom. Den svarta polotröjan av kaschmir var ärmlös och Draco hade slitsat upp ryggen så att vingarna fick plats.

Han beundrade sig själv ännu en gång – han ignorerade de idiotiska fjädrarna så gott han kunde – och gick ut till den inglasade terrassen. Det var tillräckligt ljust för att tillfredställa Potters behov av att stirra på honom och ändå ge Draco lite tröst. Terrassen hade alltid varit ett av hans favoritrum, speciellt under vintern. De vackra gröna träden och blommorna inomhus stod i kontrast mot de karga träden i den snötäckta trädgården bakom de frostkantade fönsterglasen. Klungor av vita narcisser parfymerade luften i hyllning till Dracos mor.

Pesten Potter hade vett nog att bli imponerad. Han gick direkt till de stora fönstren och såg ut över den kalla novembermorgonen. Himlen var trist grå, och lovade ett kommande snöfall.

"Fantastiskt rum", sa Potter. Han hade lämnat auroruniformen hemma och bar istället en halvt formel klädnad som var skogsgrön. Draco hade skymtad en svart skjorta under klädnaden när Potter hastigt skakat hand med honom. Potter klädd i grönt. Än skedde det mirakel i den här världen.

"Jag har goda nyheter", sa Potter utan att vända sig från fönstret. "Kingsley tilldelade mig ett ärendenummer vilket tillåter mig att sköta ditt fall på egen hand. Jag avslöjade inte vad för… åkomma du råkat ut för, bara det att du blivit kidnappad och tvingats välja mellan döden och ja… jag gav honom breven. De har skickats för att bli analyserade, även om jag har tvivel på att vi kommer få ut någonting användbart av det."

Draco lät Potter prata på med ett halvt leende. Det var trevligt att höra på någonting annat än tystnaden eller den påtvingade uppmuntran som hans mor kom med. Potter vände sig om för att se på honom och Draco uppskattade hur den gröna klädnaden fick Potters ögon att likna löv under våren. Aurorn förstörde effekten genom att lyfta upp en hand för att rätta till glasögonen som glidigt ner. Potters fingrar var förvånansvärt långa och slanka. Draco undrade om  _alla_  Potters kroppsdelar var långa och slanka och klippte av den tankekedjan omedelbart. Var i helvete hade den tanken kommit ifrån?

Aurorn tog fram ett föremål ur sin klädnad och såg frågande på Draco.

"Jag tog med mig minnessållet. Var ska vi – ?

Draco gjorde en gest mot en rund marmorbänk som stod i mitten av rummet och omgav en staty av en nereid som i vanliga fall skulle ha sprutat vatten från urnan hon höll i, men Draco hade funnit ljudet av porlande vatten irriterande och stängt av den.

"Det här borde duga, om du nu inte har några speciella behov?"

En antydan till irritation korsade Harrys ansikte, men han skakade bara på huvudet. En snabb förtrollning förstorade minnessållet och Harry placerade det skålformade objektet på bänken. Sen trollade han fram elixiret som samlades i minnessållet, de strömmade ut från spetsen på hans trollstav tills vätskan fyllde skålen. Draco var imponerad mot sin vilja. Elixiret var inte vatten, det var inte lätt att framställa.

Potter såg förväntansfullt på Draco, som suckade. Han såg inte fram emot att ge Potter tillåtelse att gå igenom hans minnen, även om han förstod att det var nödvändigt.

"Oroa dig inte", sa Potter lugnade. Draco gav honom en blick. Han var ingen förbaskad Huffelpuffare som behövde någon att hålla i handen. Draco knackade lätt med trollstaven mot sin panna och uttalade trollformeln för att få ut minnet. Han nästan kastade ner den silverfärgade strängen i minnessållet.

"Tänker du, ehh… följer du med?" frågade Potter.

Draco skakade på huvudet. "Jag har redan upplevt det en gång, Potter. Jag har ingen önskan om att få göra om det." Han korsade sina armar över bröstet och gick och ställde sig vid fönstret där Potter stått tidigare. Och lämnade Potter ensam.

~~ O ~~

Harry såg hur Malfoy ställde sig vid fönstret. Hans ögon gled över de vita vingarna, som bara såg ännu mer fantastiska mot det svarta i Malfoys kläder. Den ärmlösa polotröjan var nästan värre än den nakna hud som Malfoy hade visat upp dagen innan. Det fick Harry att känna sig något varm och märkligt pirrig.

 _Det är dem förbannade vingarna,_  tänkte han. _Ingenting annat._

Han vände sin uppmärksamhet mot minnessållet och försökte glida in i sitt aurorläge. Han var tvungen att sluta se Draco Malfoy som attraktiv. Harry satte sig ned och böjde ansiktet mot vätskan. Han kände igen Diagongränden omedelbart och backade när Draco gick ner längs med gatan, han såg rakt fram och höll i ett paket med Fortescues distinkta logga. Han gick som om han ägde gatan och flinade förstrött åt en äldre häxa som gick förbi honom med en förolämpad fnysning.

Harry såg inte Dracos förövare förrän de grep tag i honom – dom verkade ha dykt upp från ingenstans, något som var ett av minnessållets begränsningar, det kunde bara bidra med sånt som personen ifråga kom ihåg och eftersom att Draco inte mindes från vilket håll de hade kommit, så var det för honom som om de hade dykt upp från ingenstans, vilket självklart var möjligt med spöktransferens, med det hade inte funnits något ljud.

" _Petrificus Totalis!"_  sa den mindre figuren och svängde med trollstaven mot Dracos revben.  _Definitivt en kvinna,_  noterade Harry, även fast han bara kunde se hennes hand som var utsträckt under den stora, mörka kappan. Malfoy blev stel och omfattningen av minnet minskade eftersom att paniken blockerade alla intryck utom det som skedde inom hans närmaste omgivning. Mannen grepp tag i hans armar och lyfte honom till hälften och släpade in honom i en mörk gränd. Kvinnan som fortfarande var helt täckt av sina mörka kläder, vände på huvan som om hon spanade efter vittnen.

" _Stupefy_!" väste hon när de nådde skuggorna och minnet blev omedelbart svart. Harry trodde att han skulle dra sig ur minnessållet, men istället föll han ner i en brunn, vilket var lite förvirrande. Han undertryckte en ofrivillig rysning när ljuset klarnade och han såg hur minnes-Malfoy utforskade sin iskalla omgivning.

Malfoy rasade över sina kidnappare, sökte efter en flyktväg, och dukade slutligen under för lockelsen av dryckerna istället för att för att ge efter för det annalkande hotet om en långsam död genom förfrysning. Harrys hals kändes stram när han såg Malfoy svälja vätskan. Han såg hur vingarna brast ut och sedan blev minnet svart.

Harry kom ut ur minnessållet och arrangerade noga sina ansiktsdrag. Det sista han ville att Malfoy skulle se var medlidande. Han såg upp mot nerisstatyn och försökte urskilja huggen med mejseln, utan att lyckas. Han behövde en stund för att reda ut sina känslor. Det Malfoy såg som en svaghet räknade Harry som en styrka. Den blonde hade mött den djupaste förtvivlan och kommit tillbaka obruten. Det var svårt för honom att erkänna beundran när det kom till Draco Malfoy. Förutom när det kom till hans utseende, tydligen. Han gjorde en grimas.

Slutligen vände sig Harry om och mötte en blick av silver. Malfoy såg uttryckslöst på honom.

"Du svarade mig aldrig när jag frågade om drycken hade några andra effekter utöver det uppenbara", sa Harry. "Jag tar det att din magi inte har påverkats?"

"Jag har inte märkt någon förändring angående min förmåga att utöva trollformler", erkände Draco. "Men jag verkar vara immun mot kyla."

"Du är immun mot kyla", upprepade Harry.

"En intressant bieffekt, med tanke på var jag hölls fången. Jag har ofta undrat om mina kidnappare visste att det skulle hända."

"Någonting annat?"

Malfoy verkade tveka och sen ryckte han på axlarna. "Jag är mycket starkare nu. Fysiskt sett, menar jag. Jag tror det har med vingarna att göra. Dom verkar generera något sorts fält som tillåter mig att flyga. De här  _sakerna_  – " Malfoy lyfte ena änden av en vinge och spred ut fjädrarna som en vacker solfjäder " – skulle inte kunna hålla min vikt uppe utan någon magisk hjälp."

Harry nickade och såg bort från det vidsträckta vita som framträdde tydligare på grund av det svarta i Malfoys kläder. "Förmodligen någon form av fält som orsakar tyngdlöshet." Han vände sig om började pyssla med minnessållet, han utvann silversträngen med Malfoys minne. Malfoy klev fram och lät Harry återbörda minnet med ett lätt tryck av trollstaven mot hans tinning.

Malfoys närhet störde Harry och han vände snabbt tillbaka sin uppmärksamhet mot minnessållet. Inte attraktiv, inte attraktiv, inte attraktiv, upprepade han för sig själv. Han fick vätskan att försvinna och krympte minnessållet, samtidigt undrade han när han senast hittat en kille som han funnit så åtråvärd, hursomhelst. Det var inte som om han åtrådde Malfoy! Killen var bara väldigt… vacker. De är dem där jävla vingarna, påminde Harry sig själv.

"Malfoy det finns en person jag skulle vilja berätta det här för?" sa han.

"Chefsredaktören för the Daily Prophet?" frågade Malfoy torrt.

Harry såg på honom med lättnad och log nästan. När Malfoy betedde sig som en idiot så var det enklare att tänka på honom i ett mindre positivt sken. Definitivt inte attraktiv.

"Hermione, faktiskt", sa Harry.

Malfoy fnös. "Jag borde ha gissat. Jag antar att du lika gärna måste berätta det för Weasly också?"

Harry bleknade vid omnämnandet av Ron.

"Nej", sa han tyst. "Nej, jag tror inte det." Tack och lov sa Malfoy ingenting. Tydligen visste han ingenting om Rons tillstånd. "Jag behöver Hermione för att forska åt mig. Jag är skitdålig på det."

"Vad behöver du forska om?" frågade Malfoy. "Vi har ett ganska omfattande bibliotek här på herrgården.

Jag vill veta vad i helvete du är för någonting, tänkte Harry men han kände inte för att få en smäll på käften för den kommentaren. "Hon har tillgång till de historiska filerna sedan hon började på institutionen för Magisk Lag och Verksamhet. Jag vill att hon ska söka efter om det har använts några liknande drycker i det förflutna och vilka som skulle kunna ha tillgång till dem. Dessutom lever hon för sånt. Troligtvis kommer hon att se det här som en tidig julklapp. Hon kanske även tänker på sådant som du och jag inte ser."

Malfoys ansiktsuttryck sa tydligt vad han tyckte om tanken på att Hermione skulle kunna upptäcka någonting han förbisett, men han hade inte genast avvisat idén, något som Harry fann hoppfullt.

"Kan du lita på att hon inte kommer att säga någonting?" frågade Malfoy.

Harry flinade åt honom. "Självklart."

"Ingen annan får veta något?"

"Jag lovar", sa Harry.

Malfoy suckade och nickade. Plötsligt såg han väldigt nedslagen ut och impulsivt lade Harry sin hans på hans arm.

"Hörru", sa han. "Det kommer att ordna sig. Du kommer se."

~~ O ~~

Draco kände hur Potters hans rörde vid huden på hans arm och världen blev vit. Det varade bara i ett ögonblick sen kunde Draco se  _Potter i ett svagt upplyst rum, han höll i en bunt med papper och log ironiskt._ Scenen byttes ut mot en annan och  _Potter sprang så fort han kunde, han skrek någonting ljudlöst. Hans klädnad som auror böljade och fastnade i buskar i och med att han plöjde igenom dem._ En ny scen och  _Potters huvud var lutat bakåt och exponerade hans hals. Hans glasögon var borta och hans hår klibbade fast vid hans panna i mörka slingor, fuktiga av svett. Hans läppar var svagt särade och en rodnad bredde ut sig över hans bleka kinder._

Draco ryckte bort från aurorn och de drömlika synerna försvann. Potters ansikte var rynkat av oro.

"Mår du bra?"

"Fint", sa Draco vasst, trots att en huvudvärk blommade upp bakom hans ögon.

"Du blev helt tom för en minut. Jag trodde att du skulle få ett anfall."

"Malfoys får inte anfall", flinade Malfoy frånvarande. Han kämpade emot lusten att massera sina tinningar och kunde nästan se hur Potter bet sin tunga. Aurorns käke ryckte till.

"Då går jag", sa han tillslut. Han vände sig mot minnessållet och stoppade undan det i en ficka. "Jag ser till att Hermione börjar gå igenom register medan jag undersöker det område där du blev tillfångatagen. Jag ska se om jag kan lokalisera brunnen och se om omgivningen utgör någon ledtråd. Jag kommer att hålla dig uppdaterad via ugglepost, om det är okej?"

"Naturligtvis. Jag är säker på att du i vanliga fall tar en ut en avgift för äran av ett personligt besök från Besegraren av Allt Ont."

"Far åt helvete Malfoy", snäste Potter.

Draco var nära att skratta. Han hade glömt hur roligt det var att plåga Potter.

"Kommer du ihåg vägen ut?" frågade Draco milt.

"Jag listar nog ut det", sa aurorn och lämnade honom.

Draco snärtade till sin trollstav för att starta om fontänen och betraktade vattnet flöda samtidigt som han funderade över vad det var han hade sett. Det hade hänt en gång förut. Första gången hade varit när Draco hade återvänt till herrgården. Hans mor hade – efter att ha inlett mötet med ett anfall som gränsade till hysteri – kramat honom försiktigt. En transliknande vision hade fallit över Draco. Han hade sett sin mor böjd över ett skrivbord fullt med stapplar av dammiga böcker, hon gnuggar sig i ögonen som om hon var utmattad. Den andra bilden hade visat hans mor i trädgården, hon skötte om några gula rosor med sitt hår tillbakadraget i en komplicerad fläta.

Draco fingrade på sin trollstav och försökte finna en gemensam nämnare mellan de båda händelserna. Bar hudkontakt, tydligen. Han hade inte haft någon skjorta på sig när hans mamma gav honom en kram. Potters hand hade rört vid hans nakna arm. Tydligen räckte det inte med att nudda lite lätt för att trigga igång… vad? Visionerna? Minnena? Var det bilder av det förflutna eller framtiden?

Han tänkte på Potter med huvudet lutat bakåt och ögonen glasartade av passion. Draco drog ett skakigt andetag. Han bestämde sig för att han måste vara kåt som ett djur för att finna den bilden erotisk. Ändå undrade han vem Potter hade varit med – eller skulle vara med? – för att framkalla ett sådant uttryck. Weaslette? Draco hade inte hängt med i nyheterna kring Potter de senaste fem åren, med undantag för ett flyktigt morrande åt the Daily Prophet närhelst Aurorns ansikte dök upp. För allt vad Draco visste så kunde Potter ha gift sig med henne vid det här laget. Tanken fyllde honom med fasa och han skakade bort det.  _Jag gillar bara inte Weasleys,_  rationaliserade han. _Det är allt._

Han bestämde sig för att gå och kamma igenom gamla nummer av Daily Prophet och friska upp sina kunskaper om Potter. Bara för att ha någonting att göra, förstås.


End file.
